Love triangle
by Yaoilover98
Summary: This is a YAOI fanfic. it is Seifer x Roxas x Hayner. A different fanfiction inspired me to type it. there are 4 parts altogether and there are two different endings. one with Seifer and one with hayner (Sorry for spelling)
1. Isn't this romantic

_Isn't this romantic?_

_Seifer x Roxas_

_Part 1_

Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence are all wondering around Twilight town Roxas and Pence are devouring their sea salt ice-cream, Olette and Hayner just threw their sticks away. They don't plan on heading anywhere special, they just walk round hoping to find something interesting to do, but they end up in sandlot instead. Seifer and his posses were there as usual. They were hoping to just pass through but Seifer noticed them and wouldn't let that slide, he had to start something. He was in a pretty fool mood and it showed well on his disgusted face as he looked them all up and down.

"Who said you can come past here?" Seifer rudely asked them. He crosses his arms to look bigger and stronger in the other's eyes.

"We were just passing! You can't decide where we go anyway!" Hayner snapped. Hayner was the first to stand up for himself as always. A cocky argent smile rises onto Seifer's face.

"You better show me some respect loser if you know what's good for you!"

"Come on then, show me what you got!" Hayner cracks his fists and steps closer to Seifer. Olette and Pence grab Hayner's arms and hold him back

"No Hayner," Olette says calmly to her pissed off friend.

"You aren't ever going to beat Seifer y'know?" Rai says proudly like he was complementing himself.

"Never," Fuu added on with her emotionless tone.

"I'll show you how wrong you are!" Hayner shouts getting even more irritated. Seifer throws his glance at the blonde haired boy who was currently spacing out. While everyone was busy arguing Seifer approached Roxas. He stood right in front of him, Roxas looked at him just realizing his existence. "Spacing out chicken-wuss?" obviously he was trying to start something but Roxas wasn't interested. First he knocks the ice-cream out of Roxas's hand then he takes hold of his collar and lifts him off the ground a little. "Listen to me when I talk loser," He wasn't taking no for an answer. Everyone's attention was drawn to them, they all watched to see how it would play out.

"Come on Seifer, you don't have to start fights because you're in a bad mood," Roxas says feeling ticked off with Seifer's attitude. It always stunk but today it stunk to high heaven.

"Fight me, if you win I'll do whatever you want me to and the same thing applies if I win, sound fair?" Seifer told Roxas while pulling him a little closer so he's right in his face. Loser has to do everything the winner says? Roxas could make Seifer do really embarrassing things in public, announce that Roxas is the coolest guy in Twilight town and make him buy Roxas and his friends all the sea salt ice-cream they want plus at the end he gets away with it…. Sounds interesting.

"Okay then, it sounds fun. Let's fight," Roxas agrees with a small smile. Seifer lowers Roxas so he's feet touch the floor.

"Great."

They both have struggle bats in their hands and get into battle stance. "Get ready to lose Chicken-wuss."

(I'm shit at writing but I'm shitter at fighting scenes)

The fight comes to an end and sadly Roxas lost. He was laying on his back looking at Seifer. He had forgot that Seifer fights better when he's had a rough day or in a bad mood. Roxas has no choice, he has to do whatever Seifer wants.

"I didn't even try, what's wrong Roxas losing you touch?"

"Alright!" Rai cheers out for Seifer "I knew you could do it y'know!"

"Of course I won, I'll never lose to this weakling," He points at Roxas with his struggle bat "This loser will always lose."

"Stop calling him that! At least he accepted this stupid match in the first place!" Hayner shouted at Seifer feeling kind of guilty. He lowers his bat and throws it on the ground.

"I'll call him what I want, he belongs to me for today. Why don't you help him with his first task? Go away and don't show yourselves for the rest of the day. If I see him with you he will be punished," Seifer orders them while staring them down. Hayner glares back at him for a moment then looks away and sighs, Olette and Pence look down to the ground not knowing what to say. Pence pulls on Hayner's shoulder and then they all turn around and leave. Roxas sits up and watches them go, he was having a nice morning until Seifer showed up. Roxas then changes his sad expression to a furious glare that stabbed Seifer right in the face.

"Oh are you angry? Well get used to it Chicken-wuss," Quickly Seifer moved his head up to give Roxas an indication to stand. His gesture was understood and Roxas obeyed it.

"What do you want me to do?" Roxas asks with a dissatisfied tone.

"Good, I like it when people know when to obey," He steps closer to Roxas so he's right in his face "You belong to me, got it?" it sounded harsh and pushy but it really wasn't. Roxas's eyes widen in surprise and a faint blush appears over his cheeks. Seifer didn't really notice and walked past "Come on you. You have a lot of kissing up to do," 'You' meaning Roxas and Roxas only. Fuu and Rai stayed put while Roxas turned and followed Seifer.

Roxas walked with his head down, hands in pockets and lingered behind Seifer. Seifer turns his head round to look at his fair-haired follower. He came to a standstill causing Roxas to bump into his back.

"Sorry, I was just-" He was cut off by Seifer taking hold of one of his hands then pulling him along.

"Hurry up," Seifer was no longer looking at Roxas but still remained holding his hand. Roxas just stared at the hand that was holding his own and didn't say a word.

They finally came to a halt and they stand in front of Seifer's house. Roxas has seen Seifer's house millions of times but never went in. Seifer got his house key from out of his pocket and used it to unlock the door. The door opens gracefully and Seifer just waltz in leaving the door open. Causally Roxas steps inside, It was actually surprisingly clean but that might be because of his parents (he might not have any but I don't know). Roxas pulls the door so it shuts with a click. Seifer drops and lands on the sofa. He rests his arms on his stomach and rests one of his legs on the other, he's in a very relaxed position. He pushes his hat down a little so his eyes are covered.

"Hey make me something to eat," Seifer orders while pointing his thumb in the direction of the kitchen. Roxas frowns at him disrespected.

"I'm not your slave," After he finished his sentence he pauses, Seifer lay there without saying a word but in Roxas's mind he was disagreeing. Roxas started moving towards the kitchen, Seifer heard his footsteps and smiles knowing he won again.

He stands in the kitchen looking inside the fridge. "I have no idea what he would like," He mutters to himself at first then speaks up. "What would you like?"

"Something," He replies with a half assed answer.

"Well that bloody helped."

"Are you trying to make sure I'm satisfied," you could tell by the tone of his voice he was teasing.

"If I don't I'll be the one to get bit in the butt," Roxas mumbled under his breath so he wasn't heard. Roxas headed over to the bin to take a looksee at what Seifer had been eating. Inside was a cans of beans, beans and more beans "Seifer? I hope you don't mind me asking but why have you had so many beans?" Seifer lifted the rim of is hat with one of his thumbs and looks directly at Roxas, he sees him standing over the bin and waiting for a reply.

"Mom's visiting a friend in Sunset Terrace, she said she'll be there for a few weeks to comfort her. She visited once but I didn't let her see that I was living on beans on toast, she'd say I can't look after myself and come back."

"Beans on toast huh? Why just that?"

"I can't cook anything else."

"Ever heard of a takeaway! Jesus Christ it doesn't take a genius to work that one out!" Roxas closes the bin and walks back over to the fridge. "No wonder you've been so grumpy this week."

"Shut your smartass mouth!"

"Only because you know I'm right," Roxas quietly spoke to himself again. He gets out an egg box, he had finally decided what to make. He puts the eggs on the counter and then looks in all the bottom cupboards "Mixing bowl," he takes out a medium mixing bowl and puts it next to the eggs. He then continues to search. "Where's the salt and pepper?"

"Top right hand cupboard," Roxas went into the cupboard Seifer said to go to. He opens the cupboard and looks for the right ingredients. Seifer sits up and sorts his hat out then he stands and strolled over to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and watched Roxas look though the cans and sauces. It was pretty high up and Roxas could only just about reach the bottom shelf. Seifer had a perfect view of Roxas from behind and decides to check him out. "I don't see them. Are you sure they're here?" Roxas got onto his tip toes to see the top shelf. Seifer smiles and sneaks over to him. "Seifeeeeeeeer," Roxas calls out wanting some assistance. Seifer wraps his arms around Roxas's waist and pulls him into a hug. Roxas was caught off guard and lets out a surprised gasp. "What are you doing?!" Roxas pulls on Seifer's hands that were firmly locked around him.

"It's time you gave into me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seifer ignores Roxas and let's go of him but he takes his hand instead. He pulls him forcefully. "Wait! What do you mean? I don't understand," he's dragged into the front room again and shoved onto the sofa. He lays on his back and watches Seifer above him.

"You don't need to understand, just shut up and go with it," Seifer climbs on top of him and grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He closes his eyes and keeps a strong grip on Roxas's clothes while Roxas lays there with his eyes wide open and hands on Seifer's shoulders trying to push him off. He feels something pushing against his lips and trying to get in. Roxas instantly pushes harder knowing what Seifer was trying to do. Seifer brakes the kiss Roxas seen this as a good opportunity to talk but as soon as he opened his mouth Seifer kisses him again and this time getting his tongue in. Roxas closes his eyes and sinks deeper into the sofa. Seifer lets go of Roxas clothes and instead he trails down his body. At that moment it hit Roxas, what Seifer had in mind. He couldn't believe it he didn't want to believe it. Seifer gropes Roxas over his trousers and his other hand stops Roxas's face from turning away. Roxas starts making erotic moaning sounds that are being muffled by the deep passionate kissing. Seifer listens to Roxas's moaning to identify where he felt it best and rubbed that part harder. Roxas was confused, scared, embarrassed and ashamed that he liked it. Seifer brakes the kiss yet again and opens his eyes to see the look on Roxas's face. Roxas also opens his eyes but averts them. His face is burning red and he's breathing heavily.

"W-why are you doing this?" Roxas asks trying to control his breathing. Seifer didn't answer he just continues. He releases Roxas face and allows him to move. As soon as he's released he turns his head to the side not wanting to accept the fact that Seifer is making him feel good. Seifer trails his tongue up Roxas's neck then back down again. He was still being rubbed pretty hard and he started to really feel it, he was becoming hard. It was perfectly natural to feel the way he does and to become hard, he knew that but he still couldn't fight the feeling of self-hatred. "Stop. Stop" Seifer begins to suck and bite on Roxas's neck leaving hikes all over.

"You belong to me," he whispers lovingly into Roxas's ear before gently biting it. Seifer leans back up to see Roxas face once more and then notices his expression. It was pure fright, his eyes where wide open and tears were running out of them and trickling down his face. His mouth was tightly siled shut and he was lightly shaking. Seifer started to feel guilty, he never thought Roxas would be so scared that he would just lie there hopelessly crying.


	2. Rivals of love

_Rivals of love_

_Seifer x Roxas x Hayner_

_Part 2_

It's been a week since the incident with Seifer and Roxas. Not much has happened in-between that time except Seifer hasn't shown himself much, he just stays alone at home. Fuu, Rai and Vivi have been quite concerned and keep asking Roxas what happened. Roxas keeps insisting that he doesn't know but they know it's a lie. There's no way they would believe what happened even if he tells them so he decided to keep it to himself. Roxas hasn't been himself either, he's always spacing out and keeps thinking about the incident and it's really bugging him.

Roxas, Hayner, Olette and pence are in the usual spot. They are discussing the homework that is due by the first day of school, Olette is trying to make sure they do it before it's too late. Fuu then comes in all on her own, it's very surprising that she's there as she's really not allowed to be.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Hayner snaps at her as soon as she steps in. "You don't belong here!"

"Roxas," She says in her emotionless tone while pointing at Roxas. "You. And. Seifer," she says breaking up her sentence into single words. It was obvious that she wanted to know what's happened between Roxas and Seifer.

"I already told you my answer, I don't know," Roxas gives a snappy comeback while crossing his arms and frowning.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" he stands up and throws his hands down.

"Liar."

"No I'm not!"

"Please," Roxas opens his mouth to shout back but he pauses instead. "Please, help him," Fuu walks up to Roxas and takes both of his hands. "You don't need to tell me…" she looks down to the ground for a moment then looks back up with a small innocent smile, it was only tiny but it still was a smile. "Just help," everyone watched her in amazement. She can talk more than one word and she can **smile**. Roxas stares at her for a second then pulls his hands away. Her smile was still on her face, it was more like a sad pleading smile than a happy one. He scratches his head and searched for an answer inside his head.

"Err… sure," his glance drops to the bottom side "I'll try."

"Thank you. Roxas," she then shakes her head lightly and she goes back to her emotionless self. She turns round and takes off. Everyone watches as she leaves. Was that really Fuu?

"Do you think Fuu has a twin?" Pence asks to end the strange silence.

"Yeah a twin, that has to be it," Hayner agrees while laughing a little. Roxas just stares at the entrance and his mind wonders off again. Fuu was worried? Roxas then runs off after her.

"Roxas!" All three of his friends shout before chasing after him. Fuu was still walking away but she stops as Roxas chases her.

"Where is he?" Roxas asks stopping behind Fuu

"Sandlot. He hasn't been out this week."

"Is that why you came to see me?" she doesn't say anything except nod "let's go see him before he disappears again." Roxas started running until he reached sandlot, Hayner, Fuu, Olette and Pence follow.

Vivi, Rai and Seifer are there. Vivi was wondering around looking for something and Rai was shouting 'Fuu! Fuu!' while Seifer just stood there. Roxas does a B line straight for Seifer. Seifer seen them and wanted to avoid them. He turns around and walks away from them. Rai sees Fuu with them and looks god smacked.

"Hey hey hey! Why you with those losers Fuu? We're friend's y'know," Rai shouts at Fuu but doesn't even get a glance. Roxas speeds up and grabs Seifer's jacket making him come to a halt. Fuu and the others stop next to Rai and Vivi and chatter about the situation.

"Seifer wait, I need to talk to you," Seifer stops and listens but doesn't face him "I want to know why you… you know, and tell me why you don't want to talk to me about it," Everyone stops and listens to what Seifer has to say. He stands there silently then mutters under his breath and no one heard him. This pissed Roxas off, the answer he needed to know was just spoken and he didn't hear it. Seifer turns to face Roxas, his face deep red.

"I-I love you," Seifer spits out with a stutter. He grabs Roxas shoulders and leans down a little to give him a kiss. Everyone was completely caught off guard except for Fuu. Rai faints, Vivi covered his eyes and turned around, Olette squeals like a fangirl and blushed like one too. Pence was like 'Whaaaaaaat?' Hayner was ready to lose it.

"You sicko!" Hayner charges towards Seifer and punches him to the floor. "You disgusting piece of-" Seifer was pushed onto his back with Hayner sitting on Seifer's stomach. He punches him in the face over and over again. "No," Roxas muttered "No!" Roxas crashes into Hayner and they both fall to the ground. Roxas lay ontop of him and then he suddenly came back to his senses. Everyone was surprised at Roxas actions but Roxas was mostly shocked. "I'm sorry Hayner" Roxas pushed himself off and found his feet. "I don't know why I-" Hayner lifted himself off the ground and ran off "Hayner!" Roxas ran after him straight away.

"Stop following me!" Hayner yells as he ran.

"Hayner I'm sorry!" Roxas chases him all the way round Twilight town until they reach the train station. Hayner stops in his tracks and so did Roxas. Roxas started to pant feeling excursed. "I'm sorry." He bends down and looks at the ground with his hands on his knees.

"Stop saying that, I'm not angry with you," he turns to Roxas and steps closer to him "that bastard, taking things that don't belong to him."

"What?" Roxas leans back up to look at Hayner properly. Hayner takes Roxas shoulders and pulls him onto his lips. Roxas's lips were stolen once again. His fingers stretch out and his eyes clench shut. First Seifer and now Hayner. Hayner separates his lips from Roxas

"I love you," Hayner whimpers under his breath and clings onto Roxas's stiff body. He squeezes him tight and show little sign of letting go.

"Hayner, you're kidding right?" Roxas chuckles a little nervous.

"Yeah, of course I am," He lets him go and taps his shoulder "I got you pretty good huh?" He smirks and then walks past him. Roxas turns his body round and watches Hayner. "See ya man!" Hayner waves while he continues to run. Roxas waves back slightly still felling bewildered.

"That was a joke, right?"

Later that day Roxas, Olette and Pence look for Hayner but couldn't find them anywhere. They look everywhere they could think of but he couldn't be found. They decided to call it a day and went home.

The next day Roxas went into the usual spot early that morning, he couldn't sleep well. Hayner was there. He was on one of his knees doing his laces.

"Hayner!" Roxas called to him in joy. Hayner jumps a little but doesn't turn "Where'd you go? I, we were so worried," Hayner turns his face to look at Roxas but quickly turns away. "What happened to you? Where have you been?" He grabs his shoulder and shakes him to try and grab his attention. "Pence, Olette and I were looking everywhere for you yesterday," he doesn't answer straight away but the long silent annoyed him.

"How annoying, why did you have to come here so early?" He stands up and shakes his head in disapproval. "I was fighting with Seifer," He finally answers but only mumbles.


	3. Loving enemies

_Loving enemies_

_Seifer x Roxas_

_Part 3A_


	4. loving friends

_Loving friends_

_Hayner x Roxas_

_Part 3B_


End file.
